Double Trouble
by realkkeh
Summary: "B-Baekhyun" "Dia ketua BEM kita". Park Chanyeol hanya ingin kehidupannya tidak terlalu datar tapi tuhan malah memberinya masalah ber-double double!/ CHAPTER 3 IS UPDATE! / ChanBaek fanfiction/ SMUT!/ YAOI/ Chanyeol/Baekhyun/EXO
1. Chapter 1

Title : Duoble trouble

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – and other cast will revealed soon

Genre : Romance drama

Rated : M

Disclaimer : I'm only own the story

WARNING! YANG GAK SUKA YAOI, SMUT, NC DAN YANG MERASA MASIH POLOS. SAYA MOHON SAMA KALIAN, JANGAN BACA FF INI YAYAYAYA? KASIAN SAMA OTAK SUCI KALIAN /plak

A/n : Salahkan Park Chanyeol yang menari dengan seksi dan menggairahkan di konser lost planet.

_Summary : Park Chanyeol hanya ingin kehidupannya tidak terlalu datar tapi tuhan malah memberinya masalah ber-double double._

* * *

_._

.

.

.

Satu

.

.

* * *

: Hotel D : Gangnam, South Korea : 11.26 pm :

Sebuah jam berdetak seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Jam berwarna coklat tua itu seakan menjadi saksi bisu atas pergulatan panas yang berada didepannya.

Ada Park Chanyeol disana, seorang pemuda yang sedang terduduk lemas disofa dengan celananya yang sudah dilepas dan dilempar entah kemana. Ditengah kedua kakinya, ada sesosok anak lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya sedang memanjakkan pusat tubuhnya.

Tangan lelaki yang berada didepan penisnya meremas paha dalam Chanyeol, membuat suara erangan nikmat terlontar dari mulutnya. Chanyeol dapat merasakan sederetan gigi yang menggigit – gigit pelan batang penisnya. Kenikmatan duniawi seakan menggerayangi Chanyeol saat ini. Liurnya menetes sampai turun ke dagu. Peluhnya bercucuran dan kepalanya terantuk ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Oh shit." Ini begitu nikmat, batin Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang ada dibawah sana benar-benar hebat dalam memainkan lidah dan peran jari-jari lentiknya untuk memanjakan penis Chanyeol. Ia mendesah, mengerang, bahkan berkali-kali mengeluarkan umpatan kasar karena—sumpah demi apapun! Tidak ada kata yang bisa mengungkapkan kenikmatan dunia yang kini sedang ia rasakan.

Chanyeol akui itu meski ia belum mengetahui nama pemuda ini—

Eh.

Apa?

Ditengah napasnya yang makin menderu dan kepalanya yang kian memberat, Chanyeol mencoba mengumpulkan setengah dirinya yang sedikit waras.

Dan hell, itu sangat sulit!

Apalagi saat lidah berwarna merah muda yang kini menekan-nekan lubang kecil diujung penisnya dan jemari lentik itu yang ikut memegang kencang penisnya. Oh sungguh tidak membantu.

"K-kau enghh... s-siapahh?" dengan diiringi desahan yang malah membuat tubuhnya sendiri bergetar, Chanyeol berusaha mengetahui nama lelaki yang sedang melakukan blowjob pada penisnya.

Dan sungguh. Ia tidak tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Karena setelah bertanya begitu, lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya mengemut penisnya bak lolipop kini berhenti. Mengadahkan kepalanya dari bawah sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan dan—

—menggairakhan.

"Ugh Chanyeolliee~ aku kan sudah memberi tahu namaku tadii~" Suaranya terkesan manja dan nyaring seperti suara anak kecil.

Chanyeol mengernyit dengan peluh membanjiri dahinya.

Mana mungkin dia diberi blowjob oleh anak kecil?

Heh.

Mustahil.

"Kau bukan murid SMP yang sedang bekerja di klub malam kan?"

Lelaki yang ternyata sudah telanjang bulat itu—Chanyeol merasakan penisnya mengeras, oh shit—kini bangun dan duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol—yang mana membuat paha Chanyeol dapat merasakan permukaan pantat lelaki itu yang sangat halus. Penis lelaki yang ada dipangkuannya juga mengacung seakan meminta untuk dimanjakkan.

Oh sial. Chanyeol sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja ok?" Lelaki yang ada dipangkuannya itu membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol perlahan-lahan (dengan gaya yang seksi, tentunya). Saat sudah terbuka, ia gerakkan telunjuknya yang lentik itu disekitar dada Chanyeol—membuat pola tak pasti yang mampu membuat Chanyeol menegang.

"Daripada kau membuatku kesal lagi." Lelaki itu berbisik ditelinganya, hembusan napasnya terasa panas dan menggoda ditubuh Chanyeol. "Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini saja." Dan setelahnya lelaki itu mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan bernapsu—yang dibalas sama bernapsunya dari Chanyeol.

Lidah bertemu lidah dan saling bertuka liur. Berkali-kali Chanyeol memutar kepalanya hanya untuk melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi kedalam mulut lelaki dipangkuannya. Chanyeol akui untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lelaki ini sungguh luar biasa. Liurnya memabukkan, tubuhnya menghipnotis dan desahannya membuat Chanyeol ingin melakukan lebih dan lebih lagi pada dirinya.

Persetan dengan nama atau apapun juga.

Bagi Chanyeol saat ini, menyelamatkan penisnya yang sudah membengkak itu lebih penting.

Napsunya memenangkan segala hal dan akal sehatnya kalah telak.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang awalnya hanya mengepal kini ikut bermain peran. Ia remas pelan penis lelaki dipangkuannya yang kemudian disahut oleh sebuah desahan erotis yang memabukkan telinga.

Pemuda dipangkuannya sengaja menggerakkan tubuhnya, yang mana membuat ujung penisnya bergesekan dengan otot perut Chanyeol.

Ugh Chanyeol makin merasakan penisnya dibawah sana mengeras.

Jangan lupakan bongkahan pantat yang menjepit penisnya.

Oh tuhan.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman panas mereka saat dirasanya napas pemuda itu kian memendek. Bibirnya ia alihkan ke perpotongan leher pemuda didepannya dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam bagai menghirup sebuah ganja.

Bahkan ini lebih berbahaya daripada ganja.

Pemuda dipangkuannya mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala Chanyeol. Meremas helaian rambut berwarna merah pekat itu dengan gerakkan yang sensual.

Ditengah desahan dan erangan kenikmatan kala itu, Chanyeol dapat mendengar samar-samar suara pemuda dipangkuannya.

"Chanyeolahh.. bisa kita aahhhn— k-ke kamar sajahh?"

* * *

: Universitas Nasional Seoul : Gangnam, South Korea : Delapan jam sebelum kejadian pukul 11.26 pm :

Menjadi seorang mahasiswa di Universitas ternama, lahir dikeluarga kaya raya, pintar, memiliki banyak penggemar, dan julukan 'kingka' yang melekat pada dirinya ternyata belum membuat Chanyeol merasa puas.

Chanyeol masih butuh lebih.

Ia tahu, mungkin dirinya seperti sedang menuntut tuhan karena takdir yang digariskan untuknya.

Tapi sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa kehidupannya terlalu sempurna.

Terlalu sempurna membuat kehidupannya jadi datar.

Flat.

Membosankan.

Gak asik.

Bukannya sombong, tapi bukannya akan sangat mebosankan jika semua jadi terasa mudah di hidupmu?

Ia dengan mudahnya lulus tes SNU setahun lalu.

Ia juga dengan mudahnya mendapatkan AEM Carbon fiber dari ayahnya sebulan lalu (padahal Chanyeol masih memiliki agusta F4cc kala itu)—tanpa susah-susah memohon.

Sungguh mudah bukan?

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lagi berkali-kali sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai dansa yang dingin—ia sedang berada diruang latihan menari. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela ruangan itu membuat warna rambut Chanyeol yang berwarna merah nampak bersinar. Suara deru angin diluar sana dan keadaan ruangan yang sunyi seakan mengundang Chanyeol untuk terlelap—wajar juga sih, dia merasa cukup lelah setelah keluar dari kelas statistika.

Ia sudah bersiap tidur dengan tangan kekarnya yang ia jadikan bantal sendiri. Tapi sepertinya tuhan tidak menghendaki Chanyeol untuk tidur saat itu, karena ketika Chanyeol akan berangkat ke dunia mimpinya ia malah dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang ditutup dengan cara dibanting keras.

"Erggh Jongin." Chanyeol menggeram kesal saat temannya yang tadi menutup pintu—dengan kerasnya—itu masuk seenaknya dan menggangu rencana Chanyeol untuk tidur.

Pemuda yang lain hanya memamerkan senyumnya—sampai ada kerutan dipipinya—dan menyetel musik dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Makin membuat Chanyeol kesal lagi.

Dan kehilangan napsu tidur.

"Jongin aku bersumpah, aku sedang lelah!" Pemuda yang sedari tadi tertidur dilantai kini bangun perlahan dengan erangan kesal. Menatap temannya yang lain—yang terlihat seperti tidak habis melakukan tindak pendosaan (well, menganggu Chanyeol yang mau tidur termasuk hal pendosaan—kata Chanyeol sendiri)—sedang duduk di depan kaca-kaca ruang latihan menari sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Apa?! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu huh?!"

"Aku akan mematikan musiknya kalau kau setuju mau menemaniku sore ini."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Sejak kapan Jongin jadi se-perhitungan begini dengannya?

Untuk beberapa informasi. Jongin adalah sahabat karib –satu satunya—Chanyeol. Mereka berteman dari SMA sampai saat ini—berstatus mahasiswa.

Mereka memiliki satu kesamaan.

Sama sama sempurna.

Tapi ke-'sempurnaan' Jongin amat sangat berbeda dengan ke-'sempurnaan' Chanyeol.

Jika Chanyeol adalah anak yang pintar dan hidup yang dimudahkan dengan kekayaan keluarganya.

Maka tidak dengan Jongin.

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Kim Jongin sebenarnya adalah pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan perancis ternama 'Kim propriété'—yang menjadi brand terkenal untuk beberapa baju, kemeja, jas, gaun dan sepatu mahal berkelas.

Tapi anak itu sepertinya sedikit tidak tahu diri dengan kekayaan yang melimpah dikeluarganya. Ia sering membuat ulah.

Jika Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa teladan 'sempurna' dan pintar, maka Jongin kebalikannya.

Dia tampan seksi 'sempurna' dan berandalan.

Meski begitu entah kenapa keduanya merasa sangat cocok untuk menjadi teman baik.

Oke, fokus ke Jongin.

Chanyeol masih menatap yang lebih muda itu heran—Jongin menatapnya sambil menyeringai omong-omong.

"Aku tidak pernah perhitungan padamu kan?"

Oke. Sepertinya Jongin bisa membaca (sedikit) pemikirannya.

Chanyeol masih setia diam bahkan ketika pemuda yang lain duduk mendekat ke arahnya sambil menyilangkan kaki panjangnya.

"Chanyeol, aku tau kau sedang bosan dengan kehidupanmu, bung."

Persetan, bocah ini sepertinya memang bisa membaca pikiran orang—Chanyeol membatin.

Jongin masih dengan seringaian menyebalkannya menepuk pundak Chanyeol perlahan.

"Maka itu, ayo temani aku sore ini dan hidupmu tidak akan flat lagi."

Chanyeol merasa tidak yakin dengan tawaran Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga—meski mereka berdua sahabat karib—Jongin adalah yang paling berandal daripada dirinya.

Well, Chanyeol menduduki peringkat pertama di daftar siswa paling teladan semasa sekolah dan ia fikir ia patut bangga.

"Kemana? Kalau itu untuk balapan liar atau mencuri dalaman wanita, aku tidak mau." Chanyeol menepis tangan Jongin yang ada dipundaknya. Menatap Jongin tajam dan yang ditatap balik menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

Setidaknya perkataan Chanyeol barusan benar.

Jongin pernah ikut balapan mobil liar dan menjadi pencuri pakaian dalam wanita.

"ck bukan! Payah, siapa juga orang idiot yang mau mencuri pakaian dalam wanita."

"Kau."

"oke oke Park Chanyeol. Itu aku! Puas kau?"

Jongin merenggut kesal sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Well masalah yang tadi, jadi nanti sore kau harus menemaniku." Ujar Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku harus tau kita akan kemana."

"Oh ayolah tuan Park. Kau bukan bayi yang masih mengkonsumsi asi ibumu kan? Ikut saja."

Jongin berucap dengan nada meyakinkan—dan sedikit jengkel—tapi Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya.

Jujur saja, ia masih takut kalau-kalau dirinya yang 'bersih' ini jadi tertular berandalan karena Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau."

"Tidak."

"Yap."

"Tidak, tuan kim."

"aku bilang Ya, tuan Park."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

"Ya—ups."

"Ha! Kena kau! Jadi kau akan pergi denganku sore ini dan STOP!" Jongin menyekap mulut Chanyeol ketika yang lebih tua hendak mengeluarkan protesnya, "Tidak ada penolakan karena kau sudah berkata Ya." Jongin menyeringai sambil bangun berdiri.

"Aku menunggumu didepan kampus." Kata Jongin sambil mematikan stereo, "Jangan lupa bung, kau sudah berkata 'ya'." Dan kemudian tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal sambil mencoba kembali tertidur—sialnya, dia tidak bisa tidur sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

A/N : oke ini chapter satunya. Gimana? Lanjut atau aku hapus aja? (Honestly, i'm little bit dissapointed with my writing style eh ;_;) ini ff smut pertama aku loh HAHAHAHA

Aku mau sampaikkan di ff ini (juga), aku akan menghapus ff chaptered yang sedikit peminat. Tapi yang sedikit peminatnya, akan tetap aku post kok tapi di wordpress aku ^^

Oke deh! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya /chough/ kalau ada /cough/


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Duoble trouble

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – and other cast will revealed soon

Genre : Romance drama

Rated : M

Disclaimer : I'm only own the story

WARNING! YANG GAK SUKA YAOI, SMUT, NC DAN YANG MERASA MASIH POLOS. SAYA MOHON SAMA KALIAN, JANGAN BACA FF INI YAYAYAYA? KASIAN SAMA OTAK SUCI KALIAN /plak

A/n : Salahkan Park Chanyeol yang menari dengan seksi dan menggairahkan di konser lost planet.

Summary : Park Chanyeol hanya ingin kehidupannya tidak terlalu datar tapi tuhan malah memberinya masalah ber-double double.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

: Hotel D : Gangnam, South Korea : 12.10 am :

Chanyeol setidaknya mampu mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

Yeah, walaupun usahanya untuk bisa mengingat kenapa ia bisa berakhir melakukan 'seks' dengan pemuda di bawahnya ini terbilang sulit.

Bagaimana tidak sulit jika Chanyeol terus saja mendengar desahan erotis nan seksi yang keluar dari bibir pemuda dibawahnya.

"Ow shit. Kau benar-benar sempit." Chanyeol terus mendorong penisnya agar mampu masuk lagi kedalam anus pemuda dibawahnya. Ia dapat merasakan dinding anus pemuda itu berkedut berkali-kali, seperti ingin mengetatkan lubangnya namun tidak cukup kuat—karena ukuran penis Chanyeol yang terbilang besar.

Pemuda dibawahnya mengerang kenikmatan. Chanyeol dengan mudah menemukan titik napsunya. Jarinya yang lentik meremas ujung sofa yang menjadi tempat bersandarnya—Chanyeol belum mengindahkan ajakan pemuda itu untuk pindah ke kamar.

"Penismu yang ahhh—begitu besar." Pemuda itu bersusah payah mengeluarkan suara ditengah desahan erotisnya. Tangan Chanyeol yang nakal meremas bokong pemuda dibawahnya dan giginya yang gatal sibuk membuat hickey disekitar leher pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu kembali mendesah kenikmatan. Chanyeol sungguh gila. Gila dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda yang liar dalam hubungan 'seks'.

"A-aku tidak tau kalau ahhhh, kau segila ini." Pemuda itu mendorong kepala Chanyeol lebih dalam ke ceruk lehernya—seakan meminta lebih—tapi sedetik kemudian Chanyeol malah menjauhkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum miring.

Chanyeol seakan terdorong untuk melakukan hal yang lebih 'gila' lagi dari ini. Ia angkat tubuh pemuda itu—dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih ada didalam lubang sempitnya—dan ia senderkan di dinding.

Mereka berhimpitan dengan Chanyeol dibelakang dan pemuda itu yang memunggunginya.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan pemuda didepannya menegang sesaat karena tembok dingin yang membelai tubuh depannya yang telanjang.

"Ohhh fuck you Park. Aku mengatakan padamu untuk pindah ke kamar dan kau malah menghimpitku ke aaahhhh—tembok." Pemuda itu kembali mendesah kenikmatan sebelum menyelesaikan protesnya karena Park Chanyeol dengan mudahnya kembali menemukan titik itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai seram kemudian berbisik dengan suara yang super seksi ditelinga kanan pemuda itu.

"Diam dan nikmati saja sayang." Setelahnya ia mengulum telinga itu sampai pemiliknya melenguh dan menjerit—entah karena terlalu nikmat atau kesakitan karena Chanyeol menggigit telinganya lumayan keras.

Chanyeol sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Yang seperti ini, sungguh bukanlah Chanyeol yang biasa. Benar-benar bukan Park Chanyeol—bahkan hati kecilnya meng iya-kan.

Tapi sudahlah, lagi-lagi napsu Chanyeol yang memenangkan pergumulan hatinya.

Selamatkan dulu penisnya baru fikirkan tentang akal sehat.

* * *

: The Vingé : Gangnam, South Korea : Empat jam sebelum kejadian 12.10 am :

Harus Chanyeol akui bahwa menyetujui ajakan Jongin sama saja dengan menyetujui ajakan anak setan.

Bagaimana tidak?!

Hei, aku ada di bar malam saat ini!—Chanyeol berteriak frustasi dalam hati.

Sejujur jujurnya dari yang paling jujur, Chanyeol adalah pemuda tampan keren kaya yang SAMPAI DETIK INI BELUM PERNAH MENGINJAKKAN KAKINYA DI BAR MALAM.

Oke ralat.

Mungkin bukan sampai detik ini—

—tapi sampai detik tadi saat masih di kampus.

Chanyeol masih asing dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Setelah ia dan Jongin masuk ke dalam bar ini, si fuckingJongin itu langsung menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang yang sedang menari liar diatas lantai dansa. Chanyeol yang masih lugu (ini pendapatnya sendiri) mengikuti instingnya untuk duduk disebuah counter bar panjang yang lumayan sepi—hanya ada beberapa orang yang ada disana, sisanya menari liar diatas lantai dansa.

Seorang pemuda ber-kemeja putih menyambut Chanyeol ramah dari balik counter itu.

"Hai! Aku baru melihatmu disini." Kata pemuda itu dengan tangan yang menata gelas-gelas ukuran short drink didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"Yeah, bisa dibilang aku memang baru disini."

Pemuda itu mengangguk kemudian menyelesaikan tatanan gelas-gelasnya.

"Mau minum?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang non alkohol?"

Chanyeol tau, mungkin ia sudah dianggap gila karena menanyakan hal yang terdengar 'aneh' didalam dunia seperti ini.

Well, orang gila mana yang menanyakan ada minuman non alkohol atau tidak disebuah bar malam.

Hanya Park Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Wow wow bung. Apa kau masih SMA?"

"Setahun yang lalu, ya."

Pemuda itu menganga sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lengan yang dilipat didada.

"siapa yang membawamu ke sini? Pulanglah nak, kau pasti anak baik-baik." Kemudian pemuda itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol dramatis.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung sebagai respon. Ia dapat merasakan beberapa pasang mata yang mengkuliti dirinya dengan tatapan tajam—atau heran—mereka.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh saat didengarnya suara Jongin dari arah kerumunan lantai dansa. Sedikit memandang temannya risih karena mata sucinya menangkap adegan saat Jongin meremas bokong seorang wanita seksi dengan payudara besar.

"Apa harus kau meremas bokong wanita itu?"

"Apa harus kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu?"

Jongin duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil menyeringai puas melihat wajah temannya memerah—jangan tanyakan kenapa wajah Chanyeol memerah.

"Jadi kau dibawa oleh Kim sialan Jongin?" pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol dari balik counter itu kini mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. Sebatas ingin memperhatikan ia dari dekat.

"Chanyeol kenalkan ini Jongdae. Jongdae, ini Chanyeol dan tolong nama tengahku bukan 'sialan'. "

"Tapi 'brengsek'."

Jongin memutar bola matanya dramatis yang disahut kekehan dari Jongdae. Pemuda berkemeja putih itu kemudian menjabat tangan Chanyeol sambil memasang senyum ramahnya.

"senang berkenalan denganmu Chanyeol. Dan bisakah aku tau kenapa kau bisa diajak ke tempat seperti ini oleh Kim brengsek Jongin?"

Jongin mendengus mendengar ucapan sarkastik Jongdae.

"Well yeah karena ia memintaku." Chanyeol berbicara dengan sedikit gugup. Ia bahkan menggaruk telinga lebarnya—padahal ia jarang sekali melakukan hal itu.

Jongdae mengernyit. "Minta? Jadi jika ada orang yang memintamu untuk dimasuki anusnya kau akan menurutinya juga?"

Mata Chanyeol yang sudah besar makin bertambah ukurannya saat mendengar penuturan frontal Jongdae. Jongin yang sedang menikmati segelas glenmoriangle-nya bahkan sampai tersedak.

"Yak! Hyung!"

Jongdae hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran sebagai jawaban teriakkan Jongin.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya bertanya." Jongdae menjawab ketus sambil meracik segelas daiquiri untuk disediakan kepada tamu yang memesan.

"Aish dia itu... masih eung— errr masih.." Jongin terlihat ragu untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. Chanyeol disebelahnya bahkan masih belum berkedip—terlalu kaget dengan ucapan Jongdae.

"Masih belum mengerti hal begituan." Suara Jongin nyaris seperti cicitan tapi Jongdae dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Dengan gerakan dramatis, Jongdae menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang bebas.

"Apa?! Astaga Kim Jongin! Kau sungguh pemuda yang brengsek."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Jongin membalas sarkastik sebelum kembali menegak glenmoriangle-nya yang disajikan on the rock sedangkan Chanyeol mulai berkedip sekali duakali.

"Jongin, serius. Bagaimana bisa kau membawa pemuda baik-baik sepertinya ke tempat yang penuh bajingan sepertimu?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Jongdae yang tidak berhenti menghinanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bersenag-senang, hyung. Dan well, kau lebih bajingan daripada diriku."

Jongdae dibalik counternya mencibir ke arah Jongin dan menatap prihatin ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kasihan sekali nasibmu yang harus bertemu makhluk se-brengsek Kim Jongin." Jongdae berbicara dengan pelan diiringi tepukan pundaknya pada Chanyeol—dengan gerakan yang dramatis.

Jongin mendelik, makin tidak terima namanya dijelek-jelekkan oleh makhluk astral yang bekerja sebagai bartender di bar langganannya.

"Hei! Hei! Jaga mulutmu cempreng!"

"Kau panggil aku apa?!"

"Apa?!"

"Asdfghjkl"

Dan setelahnya mereka perang dunia.

Chanyeol masih termenung ditempatnya. Terlihat tidak ada niat melerai dua manusia disampingnya yang kini mulai saling menjambak layaknya anak perempuan.

Ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya mengenai ucapan Jongdae tadi.

Um yeah, 'dimasukkan anusnya' itu sebenarnya kata yang cukup eksplisit loh.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah biasa mendengar kata-kata seperti itu.

Tapi dia tidak 'biasa' ketika ditanyai langsung mengenai hal itu.

Maksudnya—

Hei aku ini masih perjaka! Chanyeol menjerit dalam hati.

Tapi, tunggu.

Kalau Jongdae bicara seperti itu apa artinya...

Jongdae sudah tidak—

Ugh Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya keras atas fikiran negatif di otaknya.

Dilihatnya Jongin dan Jongdae masih bertengkar dan beradu mulut. Entahlah, awalnya mereka hanya saling mengejek namun sekarang sudah tercium bau-bau perang dunia ke-sepuluh.

Chanyeol yang sudah pusing dan makin pusing melihat tingkah kekanakkan teman-temannya akhirnya memilih berdiri lalu pergi untuk ke kamar mandi sebentar. Saat sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ada seorang bartender muda yang membawa nampan penuh berisi minuman berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai." Sapa bartender itu pada Chanyeol. Ia berada tepat didepan tubuh tingginya yang mana membuat jalannya terhalangi.

"Hai juga." Chanyeol menyapa balik bartender muda itu. Ia dapat melihat cekungan hitam dibawah mata si bartender. Senyumnya sangat manis dan terkesan ramah—membuat Chanyeol ikut menarik senyum tampannya.

"Kau mau minum?" Si bartender menawarkan sebuah gelas berukuran kecil dengan genangan air berwarna putih didalamnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit sebentar sebelum mengambil gelas itu dari atas nampan.

Yeah minum sedikit apa salahnya.

Lagipula dari tadi dia belum meminum apapun dan tenggorokannya—ugh haus sekali!

Chanyeol menenggak air didalam gelas kecil itu dengan cepat. Bau-bau keras dan aroma menusuk langsung menggerayangi hidungnya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

Kepala Chanyeol terasa sakit dan—hei apa apaan ini? Kenapa udara disekitarnya jadi panas begini?!

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran sambil mensejajarkan gelas kecil itu dengan wajahnya. Saat berbicara, Chanyeol dapat merasakan ada hawa panas disekitar tenggorokannya.

Bartender itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol, mengambil gelas kecil ditangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kemudian pergi lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Huh ditanya saja sombong—ia berbicara dalam hati.

Selain merasa udara disekitarnya memanas, Chanyeol juga merasakan pandangannya memburam. Suara bising didalam bar juga makin membuat kepalanya pusing.

Ugh tidak kuaaaat.

Chanyeol, ternyata kau sangat payah—ia berbicara dalam hati lagi.

Ia arahkan kakinya ke sembarang arah—sesekali ia menubruk tubuh orang dan anehnya tubuh Chanyeol bereaksi lain.

ia makin merasa hawa disekitarnya memanas.

"Ugh apa pendinginnya mati?" Chanyeol berbicara sendiri sambil menarik-narik kerah kemejanya—yang tampa sengaja membuat beberapa kancing teratasnya terbuka. Matanya mengarah kesana kemari mencoba mencari Jongin tapi—sial, sejak kapan bar ini jadi semakin ramai?!

Chanyeol makin merasakan kepalanya memberat. Jantungnya-pun berdebar cepat.

Persetan bartender tadi, dia pasti berniat membunuhku—kata Chanyeol lagi, dalam hati.

Brukkk

"Aw!"

Salahkan lampu bar yang makin meredup dan matanya yang kian memburam, itu membuat Chanyeol jadi menabrak seseorang didepannya. Mereka bertabrakan cukup keras (walau dalam kasus sebenarnya, Chanyeol yang menabraknya sih) sampai keduanya –atau pemuda yang Chanyeol tabrak?—terhimpit di dinding.

"Ugh maaf." Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang makin sakit dan anehnya, tubuhnya memanas lagi.

Pemuda yang Chanyeol tabrak tadi mundur perlahan dan (sialnya) pergerakan itu membuat bokong pemuda –yang ternyata—lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu menyentuh area privasinya.

Ow. Sial.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Sakit dikepalanya sedikit menghilang tapi sesuatu dibawah sana mengeras dan membuat Chanyeol ngilu.

Oh tuhan. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Ma-maaf." Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya sampai mereka kini saling berhadapan.

Napas Chanyeol tercekat.

Bukan karena kepalanya pusing lagi atau area privasinya makin mengeras—ugh sebenarnya yang terakhir termasuk alasannya juga sih tapi—

Sosok pemuda didepannya lah yang benar-benar membuat napas Chanyeol tercekat. Ia menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik untuk sekedar memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu.

Matanya tajam dan sayu, bola mata hitamnya bersinar ditengah redupnya lampu diatas mereka.

Hidungnya yang mungil.

Kulit pipi chubbynya yang putih bersih namun sedikit memerah sampai ketelinga.

Serta...

Serta...

Oh tuhan!

Bibir itu!

Bibirnya yang mungil dan berwarna merah muda sungguh membuat Chanyeol gila tanpa alasan.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir atasnya tanpa sadar.

"Well, kau tampan juga." Pemuda didepannya bersuara –yang entah kenapa terdengar SANGAT— seksi setelah menatap Chanyeol beberapa detik.

Bibir kecil berwarna merah muda itu tertarik keatas, membuat sebuah senyum nakal yang anehnya membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegang.

"Y-yeah. T-thanks." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

Mata mereka masih saling bertatapan. Dentuman suara musik khas bar malam seakan teredam begitu saja oleh suara napas masing-masing dari mereka.

Tubuh Chanyeol makin menegang (dan memanas) saat tangan pemuda didepannya menggerakan jari-jari lentiknya untuk menyibak kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

Sesuatu dibawah sana makin terasa ngilu ketika dirasanya kulit tangan pemuda itu bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit lehernya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Chanyeol. A-aku Park Chanyeol."

Pemuda didepannya menarik senyum manis yang membuat keringat dingin turun dari pelipis Chanyeol.

"Aku suka namamu." Katanya, sedetik kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi sebuah senyum nakal.

"Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah Chanyeol kedepan wajahnya dengan cara menarik kerah kemeja pemuda tinggi itu. Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kali ini semuanya tidak bisa ditahan.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat hanya suara bibir bertemu bibir dan lenguhan dari pemuda didepannya yang bernama Baekhyun ketika tangan Chanyeol dengan sengaja meremas bokongnya.

Setelah itu,

Semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

-Merryistanti : Gak kuhapus dear , ini sudah dilanjut kan ? (dan reviewnya juga sudah terbalas kan?) harap suka chapter duanya ya hehe :3

-Baekxixixo : Ini sudah aku lanjut! Terimakasih!

-Nana : ini dilanjutt hoho

-Guest : Ngapain yaaa? Hahaha terjawab disini kan ;)

-Maple fujoshi2309 : Oh jadi itu daleman kamu :o

Sabar yaa nanti aku marahin kai-nya heheh XD

Flashback diawal aja kok :3

Iyaaa ini official pair hehe x3

-Eryn Lee : Owh tidaaak ;A; otak kamu terkontaminasi dong? Ugh maafkan tangan dan otakku yaah x3

Ini sudah lanjuut :3

-Cloudyvu : Aku yang blowjob Chanyeol /dor/ditembak Baek/

Haha! Iyalah si Baek -_- ketebak yah heheu

Bukan kelewat seksi lagi tapi... /nahan pipis(?)

HAHAHAHA!

Ini udah update yaaa ^^

-aftuee : Aku juga makin cinta ama Chanyeol /gak ada yang nanya /oh

Iyaa lagi anuan ama baek kook hahaha XD

Ini dilanjut ^^

-Dobi Hano Beef : Hoho tebakan kamu benar semuaa! Horaay! Selamaaat! Haha

Ini chapter duanya sudah di update yaaa :3

-reiasia95 : Ini dilanjut sayaang :3

Iyaa hehe ketebak ya?

-7D : Haha aku juga gak yakin, gimana dong? XD

Oke terimakasih banyaakk :D

Dan ini sudah aku lanjut :3

-kriswu393 : Ini dilanjut kok! Yeheet

-exindira : Terimakasih hoho

-lovara : Ya ampuun jadi daleman kamu yang jadi korbannya Kai ? sabar yaaa *pukpuk

Haha! Ini dilanjut kok :3

Iya ini official pairing hohoho

* * *

a/n : WAHAAA TERIMAKASIH. SAYA SENANG SEKALI BACA REVIEW KALIAN SEMUAAA *peyuk*

ini official pairing kok hoho. Aku lebih suka kalau crackpair itu buat selingan aja, kayak buat 1s atau ficlet heheheheh

maaf ya kalau smutnya masih belum ada feel huhu aku masih belajar ._.

aku tadinya mau post ini hari Jum'at tapi aku sibuk ngurusin migrasi aku hahahahaw maaf yaa T-T

Ps : Minuman yang Chanyeol minum itu Vodka. Efek vodka lebih cepat dari minuman alkohol yang lain. Biasanya orang yang suka 'one night stand' itu karena habis minum vodka—setahuku sih.

Pss : Chanyeol will always remember aku rencanakan untuk aku publish di wordpress aja. Maybe hehe

SEKALI LAGI TERIMAKASIH BANYAAK! SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAPTER TIGAAA


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Duoble trouble

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – and other cast will revealed soon

Pair : ChanBaek { i'll make sure there will be Baekyeol—that mean, Baekhyun will be on top :p } – KaiSoo – KrisTao {This pair will be revealed very soon! Hehe so be patient!}

Genre : Romance Humor(?) drama

Rated : M

Disclaimer : I'm only own the story

WARNING! YANG GAK SUKA YAOI, SMUT, NC DAN YANG MERASA MASIH POLOS. SAYA MOHON SAMA KALIAN, JANGAN BACA FF INI YAYAYAYA? KASIAN SAMA OTAK SUCI KALIAN /plak

.

.

.

.

.

{Saya harap kalian berkenan untuk membaca author's note dibawah! Terimakasih!}

.

.

.

.

.

{dipersembahkan untuk Favorit-ers, Follower, Pembaca dan review-er yang sangat aku sayangi ; Eryn Lee ; Baekhyunniee ; cloudyvu ; Chlara Cassiopeia ; Widha99189327 ; reiasia95 ; younlaycious88 ; NaeAizawa ; Yo Yong ; exindira ; Mela querer chanBaekYeol ; Maple fujoshi2309 ; baexian ree ; EXO love EXO ; Princess YoonA ; 7D ; jongindo ; unique fire ; mayumi sheena ; chanbaekie ; Kalian spesial untuk aku!}

.

.

Tiga

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyuunn."

Chanyeol menyebut nama pemuda didepannya saat mencapai puncak keduanya—yang pertama saat penisnya di service oleh Baekhyun, tentu saja.

Pemuda yang lain mengerang, tubuhnya melengkung sempurna ke depan dinding saat ia juga mencapai puncaknya yang kesekian kali. Air-air sperma yang keluar dari testis Chanyeol itu sedikit mengalir keluar dari lubang anusnya. Baekhyun merinding sendiri merasakan cairan kental berwarna keruh itu mengalir turun dari pangkal paha hingga tumitnya yang setengah menapak.

"Aaahhnnn." Desahan Baekhyun terdengar.

Dan entah karena Chanyeol sedang tinggi libidonya atau karena desahan Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda—

.

Penis Chanyeol kembali menegang.

.

Oh sial.

.

Deru nafas ditengah ruangan yang sunyi entah mengapa membuat libido keduanya kembali memuncak. Baekhyun dapat merasakan penis Chanyeol yang sebagian masih didalam anusnya itu menegang. Dengan desahan nafas yang dibuat seksi, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dari ekor matanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengingat namaku, Park." Diakhiri dengan suara erotis yang kian membuat penis Chanyeol itu makin tegang.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya yang mana membuat penis Chanyeol terlepas dari dalam anusnya.

"A-ahhh." Baekhyun mendesah kegeli-an sementara Chanyeol menahan nafasnya.

.

Sabar Park Chanyeol, sabar. Ini baru sesi pertama, oke?

.

Masih ada sesi selanjutnya.

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang masih ditutupi kabut napsu. Matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit itu terlihat menggoda di bingkai penglihatan Chanyeol. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka untuk membantu celah nafasnya yang satu-satu itu merekah dan terlihat memanggil ingin dicumbui.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup saat matanya menyusuri lekuk tubuh Baekhyun yang berhiaskan keringat didepannya. Cahaya kamar yang sedikit meredup malah membuat tubuh putih mulus tanpa luka itu tampak berkilap bagai sinar bintang dimalam hari. Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang semula berada di sisi kepala Baekhyun kini beralih menyentuh pinggang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Dengan gerakan pelan dan diiringi tatapan intens Chanyeol, ia naikkan permukkan tangannya dari pinggang, menelusuri dada, menyentuh puting coklat kemerahannya dan berakhir di perpotongan leher pemuda didepannya.

Napas Baekhyun makin memendek, jari-jari kakinya menggulung kedalam menandakan kenikmatan atas pemuda didepannya. Kedua tangannya yang berhiaskan jari-jemari lentik itu bertengger manis dipundak Park Chanyeol. Mengelus otot bisep trisepnya dengan gerakan sensual yang mana membuat Chanyeol mengerang halus.

"Ngghh Baek—" Chanyeol tak mampu mengucapkan kata-katanya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata sayu nan menggoda Baekhyun.

Untuk beberapa menit, keduanya terdiam.

.

.

Dalam diam, mereka dapat mendengar debaran halus dari dada sebelah kiri pemuda didepannya.

.

.

"Chan..aa-ahh. Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendesah sendiri ketika lengan kiri Chanyeol mengelus puting dadanya sensual.

Mata mereka masih saling bertatapan.

.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan napsu.

.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam dan tajam—yang membuat libido Baekhyun memuncak dan tak sabar dilecehkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ku—kulum sayangku.. aahhn—"

Kepala Chanyeol sedikit menunduk (mengingat tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya) untuk menyesap puting pemuda didepannya.

Jilat. Hisap. Jilat. Gigit.

"A-aahhnn.." Baekhyun mendesah keenakan. Dadanya membusung dan kedua lengannya memenjarakkan kepala Chanyeol dalam rengkuhannya. Jemari lentiknya menjambak rambut Chanyeol sesekali dengan gerakan tangan yang sensual.

"O-oowhh.." Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum (mesum) saat Baekhyun mendesah seirama dengan kuluman di puting milik pemuda itu.

Jika Chanyeol mengulum puting Baekhyun dengan rakus dan cepat, maka desahan pemuda itu akan terdengar bersemangat dan cepat juga.

Dan jika Chanyeol mengulum puting Baekhyun dengan lambat dan pelan, maka desahan pemuda itu akan terdengar pelan dan erotis.

.

Shit.

.

Penis Chanyeol mengeras dan membuatnya nyeri.

.

Chanyeol menaikkan kepalanya untuk menyambar bibir Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan desahan erotis dan merdunya. Baekhyun membalas pagutan bibir Chanyeol yang rakus dengan sama rakusnya. Lidah Chanyeol menyapa deretan gigi geraham yang tersusun rapih didalam mulut kecil Baekhyun, sesekali Chanyeol menyesap lidah lawan mainnya yang mana dijawab erangan seksi dan erotis dari lawannya tersebut.

Dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang kecil pemuda didepannya, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun sampai kepelukannya. Terus melakukan pagutan panas bahkan dalam gendongan koalanya saat Chanyeol membawanya masuk ke kamar—pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun begitu saja diatas kasur. Dan dengan gerakan tidak sabar, Chanyeol segera naik untuk menindih pemuda didepannya yang mana kembali disambut oleh cumbuan panas keduanya.

Baekhyun mengerang saat penis besar Chanyeol yang menggantung diatasnya itu menyentuh penisnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi Baekhyun dapat merasakan penis Chanyeol bergerak maju mundur—membuat Baekhyun makin mendesah keenakan.

"Cepat Chanhh.. a-ahh aku tidak bisa m-menunggu lagihnn." Baekhyun menutup matanya kala penis Chanyeol itu makin menggoda penisnya.

Chanyeol memang sengaja melakukan itu.

.

a-apa?

.

Maksudnya ia hanya terbawa suasana, ok?

.

Duh.

.

Disaat genting seperti ini, (sialnya) Chanyeol malah harus berkonspirasi dengan hati sucinya.

Ada sesuatu yang berteriak dari dalam hati sucinya itu.

.

Ini salah.

.

Sangat salah.

.

e-eh tapi..

.

Oke, oke. Selamatkan penis dulu Park, baru akal sehatmu.

.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mendongak ke arah Baekhyun saat didengarnya pemuda itu meneriakki namanya.

"Y-ya?"

Alis Baekhyun mengerut bingung melihat sikap Chanyeol yang mulai kembali ke mode bodoh-nya.

"Kau kenapa eoh? Cepat selesaikan ini!"

Baekhyun menatap tajam pemuda diatasnya sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup.

.

Chanyeol, tapi ini tidak benar!

.

Astaga Chanyeol! Jangan buat pemuda itu menunggu!

.

Ugh tidak! Ini salah!

.

Salah apanya? Kau mau dibilang tidak bertanggung jawab karena sudah menanggalkan pekerjaan yang baru setengah?!

.

e-eh?

.

Yasudah! Ini sekalii saja, oke? Sekali. Demi penismu.

Pe-nis-mu.

.

Chanyeol menelan ludah lagi setelah berkonspirasi dengan hati sucinya.

Yeah, ini demi penisku tuhan!

Lagipula Jongin kan yang harusnya bertanggung jawab sekalipun ia kena masalah setelah ini?

Ah ya! Jongin!

.

"Chanyeol!"

Dilihatnya Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, bibirnya yang merah karena habis dicumbui dengan napsu oleh Chanyeol itu mengerucut imut.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Untuk malam ini saja, ia membiarkan napsunya menguasai dulu.

.

Masalah akal sehat, kepolosan, dosa, hati suci dan Kim brengsek Jongin itu bisa difikirkan nanti.

.

Yeah, nanti.

.

"Sabar manis."

Dan Blussh. Pipi chubby itu merona hebat karena perlakuan simpel Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat melihat rona di pipi pemuda dibawahnya. Tatapannya intens seakan memenjarakan Baekhyun. Pemuda dibawahnya menatap balik kedalam manik hitam Chanyeol. Mata besar dengan kornea berwarna hitam legam itu terlihat seksi, demi tuhan.

"AHH!" Baekhyun memekik saat dirasa anusnya sudah kembali diisi oleh penis besar Chanyeol. Sial. Dia tidak sadar bahwa saat saling memandang tadi, diam-diam Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya ke dalam anusnya.

"K-kau tidak b-bilang akan aahhnn memasukkan p-penismu itu." Baekhyun mengerang ngilu saat Chanyeol makin mendorong masuk seluruh batang penisnya.

"T-tidak ada waktu ooohhh sayang." Chanyeol mendesah lega saat anus Baekhyun sudah menelan penisnya utuh.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Awalnya masih dengan ritme yang pelan, namun lama kelamaan makin cepat dan tak beraturan ketika Baekhyun mulai mendesah karena kepala penisnya menyentuh daging kenyal didalam anus pemuda itu.

Suara derit kasur berlomba-lomba dengan desahan Baekhyun. Air liur mengalir deras tanda bahwa pemuda yang sedang digagahi oleh Chanyeol itu sudah terlalu kenikmatan.

"Ah.. Ahh." Desahannya terus mengiringi gerakan Chanyeol. Pemuda diatasnya mengerang dan tangannya yang bebas menyentuh penis Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan cairan bening tanda ia mau klimaks.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar mampu menutupi hampir keseluruhan batang penis Baekhyun. Pemuda yang dibawahnya makin mendesah kenikmatan. Inilah surga dunia ketika anusnya itu digagahi oleh penis yang memuaskan dan penisnya juga dipuaskan.

Keduanya menggeram ketika mencapai puncak. Desahan napas yang awalnya berantakkan kini mulai terdengar teratur, samar-samar Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun. Pemuda dibawahnya ternyata sudah kelewat lelah dan langsung jatuh tertidur begitu klimaksnya –yang berbarengan dengan Chanyeol itu—sampai.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah jam diatas meja rias, sudah jam dua. Pantas saja. Kalau dihitung, mereka sudah melakukan seks selama empat jam.

Setelah seks yang hebat malam itu, Chanyeol pun ikut tertidur disamping Baekhyun.

.

Dan sialnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba kepikiran tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dekut burung gereja yang berisik dan bersahut-sahutan membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang ternyata rusak itu menyinari tepat ke arah kaca didepan kasur, yang mana membuat pantulannya terarah langsung ke bola mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangun perlahan sambil mengusap matanya. Menguap sebentar kemudian terduduk diatas ranjang.

Hening.

.

Sedetik.

.

Dua detik.

.

"ASTAGA!"

.

Chanyeol memekik kaget dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya. Dengan gerakan super slow-motion, ia tengokkan kepalanya ke arah samping dan voila!

Disampingnya ada sesosok pemuda dengan keadaan telanjang masih terlelap. Matanya menutup dengan cantik dan terlihat enggan terbuka padahal cahaya matahari mengarah langsung ke wajahnya.

Bagus! Dia belum bangun!

Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat dan pelan bangun dari kasurnya, sangat pelan hingga tak menimbulkan suara derit kasur seperti semalam saat melakukan seks.

Oh.

SEKS?!

Matanya yang besar kini makin membesar saat pandangannya turun bergantian dari tubuh telanjang diatas kasur ke tubuhnya yang juga telanjang.

.

Shit.

.

Jangan bilang semalam...

.

Chanyeol menutup matanya ngeri saat potongan kejadian semalam terlintas lagi dikepalanya.

Tidak. Tidak.

.

Chanyeol kembali melirik sosok telanjang diatas kasur itu. Masih tidur.

Oke.

Aman.

Dengan langkah pelan, Chanyeol keluar kamar dan memakai pakaiannya secepat mungkin. Ia sempat melirik sebentar ke arah jam dinding tua didekat sofa dan mengumpat 'Shit' saat sadar bahwa jam tua itu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi—yang artinya kelas bahasa akan dimulai empat jam lagi. Well, dia masih ada kewajiban kuliah—

Sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel murahan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas pergulatan panasnya semalam, ia sempat meninggalkan sebuah note kecil dibelakang pintu.

Dan setelahnya, ia lari terbirit-birit seperti orang habis ketahuan mencuri atau lebih tepatnya—

.

Seperti orang yang habis memperkosa pemuda lain.

.

Oh yeah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di apartmennya dalam waktu setengah jam. Padahal daerah hotel lusuh (yang ternyata bertempat dibelakang bar nista itu) dan daerah apartemennya bisa terbilang cukup jauh. Tapi berkat kecepatan berlarinya yang luar biasa persis orang kesetanan itu, ia bisa sampai di apartemennya secepat ini.

Chanyeol mengelap peluhnya disekitar dahi dan tiba-tiba saja hidungnya mencium sebuah bau amis dari arah bajunya.

Oh.

.

Jangan bilang ini bau sperma.

.

Tanpa sadar otaknya kembali memutar adegan ranjangnya yang belum lewat duapuluh empat jam itu dan tanpa sadar juga pipinya memerah.

Tidak. Tidak.

.

Chanyeol. Tidak.

.

Kau harus mandi bersih setelah ini dan laundry bajumu yang baunya membumi itu.

.

Yeah. Benar.

.

Chanyeol mencoba menghiraukan bau amis –yang anehnya—kian tercium di indra penciumannya. Dengan cekatan, pemuda tinggi bersurai merah itu menekan tombol pengunci sebuah pintu apartemen dan sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka.

Menampilkan apartemen mahal Chanyeol yang mewah dan berantakan.

.

Loh?

.

Berantakan?

.

Seingat Chanyeol, ia meninggalkan apartemen dalam keadaan rapih deh.

.

Lalu?

.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya saat dilihatnya banyak baju berserakan dilantai ruang tamu dan matanya membola kala tatapannya menangkap sebuah bra berwarna ungu muda.

.

What the—

.

Bra?

.

BRA?!

.

Chanyeol tidak memakai bra. Oh hello, dia laki-laki please.

.

Lalu ini Bra siapa?

.

Chanyeol memutar nama orang-orang terdekatnya yang kemungkinan membawa bra dan menelantarkannya seenak jidat diapartemennya yang bersih.

.

Siapa?

Anak perempuan yang ia kenal semasa dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya hanya kakaknya.

Park Yura.

.

Masa iya kakaknya begini? Ck tidak mungkin.

.

Lalu.. siapa lagi?

.

Teman dekat Chanyeol kan sisanya laki-laki. Sebut saja Minseok, Taemin, Byunghun, Jongin dan—

YATUHAN! JANGAN BILANG—

"Jongiin!" Chanyeol segera memutari apartemennya. Firasatnya menandakan ada hal bodoh dan berbau mesum yang Jongin lakukan di apartemen mewah megah dan bersihnya ini.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan bilang please. Jangan bilang kalau si bodoh itu sedang—"

"Aahhhnn.. J-jongiin."

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti didepan pintu kamarnya begitu mendengar desahan seorang perempuan.

What the—

.

PEREMPUAN?!

.

Chanyeol mendobrak pintu kamarnya kasar dan matanya terlihat seperti hendak keluar dari tulang tengkoraknya saat menemukan orang yang ia duga sebagai pembuat onar di apartemennya sedang memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya diatas perempuan yang Chanyeol konklusikan sebagai pemilik bra yang tergeletak dilantai ruang tamu.

.

"KIM JONGIN! USIR DIAAA!"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk diatas sofanya dengan kaki yang dinaikkan angkuh. Matanya mengekori sosok Jongin yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya dan juga mondar-mandir karena habis mengganti sprei kamar Chanyeol.

Perempuan jalang tadi sudah pergi, tentu saja—Chanyeol terus melebarkan matanya dan membuat gadis yang sudah tidak perawan itu pergi terburu-buru dari apartemen Chanyeol.

Tersisa Kim brengsek sialan fuckinJongin dihadapannya (Chanyeol akan mengganti kontak Jongin dengan nama ini suatu saat, ia bersumpah dalam hati). Sedang. Beres. Beres.

Oh tentu saja.

.

Itu tanggung jawab Jongin.

.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk membereskan kamar sang pemilik apartemen kini mendudukkan tubuhnya lemas disamping Chanyeol.

"Jangan duduk!"

"Sudah selesai bodoh!"

Jongin berucap ketus sambil memijat punggungnya. Ergh, rasanya sakit mengingat ia mengganti sprei kasur Chanyeol yang ukurannya king size itu dan OH! Jangan lupakan saat berhubungan seks tadi, perempuan jalang itu menekan punggungnya—yang sekarang membuat efek nyeri yang tak tertahankan.

"Pijit aku."

"Cih, kau siapa?! Sudah pakai apartemen orang untuk seks dengan perempuan jalang, sekarang minta aku pijit?! Jongin, kau bosan hidup ya?"

Chanyeol berjengit kesal dengan nada bicaranya yang meninggi sedangkan Jongin terlihat tidak perduli dan mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Salah siapa kau meninggalkanku semalam di bar?!"

Jongin berucap dengan nada cuek sambil memijat punggungnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin mengernyit bingung karena tak kunjung ada balasan dari sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

Dengan lengan kiri yang masih terlampir di bahu, Jongin memutar tubuhnya hingga berpas-pasan dengan sosok Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk dengan telinga memerah.

.

Loh?

.

Kenapa?

.

"Hei bung, apa terjadi sesuatu semalam?" tanya Jongin mulai penasaran. Ia dekati Chanyeol yang makin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Dilihatnya bibir sahabatnya itu menggumam dan mengeluarkan sepenggal kalimat yang tidak jelas didengar.

"auuuaaiaaeeaaaaii."

"Ha?!"

"Akusudahtidakperjakalagi."

"Apa? Chanyeol, sumpah deh orang tuamu mengajarkan cara bicara yang baik dan be—"

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK PERJAKA LAGI!"

"—nar kan, eh. Apa? A-APA?!"

Jongin mengulang pertanyaannya dengan tingkat oktaf yang lebih tinggi.

Kaget?

Oh jangan tanyakan!

Chanyeol masih menunduk dalam dan telinganya kian memerah. Tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin pun, pemuda tinggi itu tau bahwa sahabatnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran sekarang.

"Chanyeol.. apa kau habis melakukan one... night... stand?"

Jongin bertanya hati-hati. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri karena ia yakin Chanyeol mungkin akan menjawab, 'Tidak' atau 'Mana mungkin bodoh!'.

.

.

Namun dilihatnya Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lesu.

.

Membuat mata Jongin membola—gantian, kalau tadi Chanyeol.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK! DAMN PARK, KAU SERIUS? DENGAN SIAPA? PRIA APA WANITA? BERDADA BESAR ATAU BER PENIS BESAR?"

Jongin bertanya dengan nada tidak santai. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu tegap Chanyeol, membuat pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"The fuck, Jongin. Biasa saja reaksimu."

Biasa saja.

.

Biasa-saja.

.

What the hell.

.

Chanyeol sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa bicara sesantai itu—padahal jelas-jelas mukanya sedang memerah sampai ke telinga.

"And the fuck, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa biasa saja karena the hell kau sudah-tidur-dengan-seseorang." Ucapan Jongin penuh penekanan dan jangan lupakan mimik wajahnya yang kelewat berlebihan itu.

.

Sumpah demi perempuan jalang ber-Bra ungu tadi, Chanyeol akan mengganti kontak nama Jongin di handphone-nya dari Jongin menjadi Kim brengsek sialan fuckinJongin.

.

"Chanyeol. Cerita padaku, kau tidur dengan siapa?" tatapan Jongin yang semula penuh drama itu kini berubah menjadi tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuat Chanyeol gugup.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. Lalu ditutup lagi.

Menutup mata berkali-kali.

.

Ah siaal! Gugup sekali!

.

"A-anu.."

"Siapa Park?"

"I-itu..."

"Ya? Itu?"

.

PLAK

"Yak! Bodoh! Kenapa tiba-tiba menamparku!" Jongin berteriak protes.

Well, bagaimana tidak. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menampar pipinya keras sekali—jangan lupa bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang laki laki dan tenaganya jauh lebih kuat dari tenaga perempuan.

"Jongin, sahabatku. Aku mana bisa menjawabmu kalau tiap aku mau jawab, kau memajukan wajahmu seperti mau menciumku -_-"

Chanyeol memandang sahabatnya datar sedangkan yang ditatap malah haha-hehe tidak jelas.

"Hee maaf. Aku penasaran saja. Yaa ini berita heboh loh, Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah ke bar malam sekalinya ke sana malah langsung melakukan one night stand." Ucap Jongin tak acuh sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di senderan sofa.

Muka Chanyeol memerah lagi. Otaknya kembali memutar adegan semalam ia menggagahi pemuda manis dan cantik dengan desahan erotis yang memabukkan telinga itu.

Oh tuhan—

.

Kenapa selangkangan Chanyeol sakit?

.

"Jongin.."

"Hn?"

"Artinya.. aku sudah tidak perjak lagi ya?"

Jongin yang semula hanya senderan tidak jelas sambil memijat-mijat pundaknya (yang masih nyilu itu) langsung terduduk tegap dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Chanyeol memandang air muka temannya bingung dan risih—pasalnya Jongin menatapnya intens.

"jawab aku Park, dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"eum.. laki-laki..."

Suara Chanyeol mengecil ditiap akhir kalimatnya. Jongin menatap tidak percaya dan berdecak kagum.

"Astaga, aku saja one night stand pertamaku dengan wanita. Pft, kau malah dengan pria? Memangnya apa enaknya lubangmu dimasuki? Eww Chanyeol, kau itu lebih cocok jadi yang menggagahi."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terkesan frontal itu. Kepalanya sedikit lama mencerna ucapan Jongin, namun ketika sudah mengerti maksudnya, Chanyeol buru-buru berteriak heboh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Astaga bukan begitu! Maksudku, aku yang menggagahinya! Aku yang memasukkan penisku ke anusnya Jongin!" kata yang lebih tinggi tidak kalah frontal.

Jongin membelakkan matanya lebar kemudian sebuah senyum (mesum) terlampir di wajahnya.

"Hohoo! Apa rasanya menggenjot laki-laki huh? Enak bukaan?" tanya Jongin masih dengan wajah (super) mesumnya itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah sibuk mengipas daerah wajahnya. Panas yatuhan panas.

.

Wajahnya memanas ketika sekelebat bayangan tentang pemuda yang semalam digagahinya muncul.

.

Bagaimana ia mendesah.

.

Bagaimana mulutnya terbuka saat mengeluarkan desahan.

.

Shit.

.

Selangkangan Chanyeol menggembung.

.

Chanyeol berdehem canggung untuk mengalihkan fikirannya yang dengan sialannya sudah memutar adegan yang belum lewat duapuluh empat jam itu.

Jongin tertawa (nista) melihat tingkah lucu Chanyeol.

"Hahaha apa kau suka? Kau mau lagi?" tanyanya to the point.

Chanyeol gelagapan sendiri ditanyai begitu oleh sahabtanya, dengan nada ragu-ragu ia bertanya pada Jongin—dengan tangan yang masih mengipasi area wajahnya.

"Eum, memang boleh kita kesana lagi?"

Jongin tertawa lagi—kali ini lebih keras.

.

.

Chanyeol bersumpah kalau tetangga sebelah bisa mendengar tawa si pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Tentu saja Park! Astaga, tinggal sebut saja nama host yang melayanimu semalam."

"Host?"

"Pekerja malam."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kalau benar pemuda itu pekerja malam, berarti dia tidak dosa kan karena sudah menggagahinya?

.

.

Kan itu pekerjaannya? Benar kan?

.

.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Baekhyun."

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Fikirannya mengingat-ingat Host di bar malam langganannya dan anehnya

.

—sepertinya tidak ada host bernama Baekhyun.

.

"Marganya?"

Gantian Chanyeol yang mengerutkan alisnya.

.

Duh sial, semalam saat melakukan seks dia lupa nama pemuda itu.

Sekarang dia malah lupa marganya.

.

"Errgghh lupa?"

Jongin facepalm.

"Chanyeol, kau mau kita mengumpulkan semua orang dibar dengan nama Baekhyun dan kau mencoba anus mereka satu persatu?" katanya masih dengan wajah datar yang terlihat mengesalkan dimata Chanyeol.

"E-eh. Tidak lah! Yaa akan aku cari sendiri!"

"Terserah."

Baik Chanyeol dan Jongin sekarang terdiam. Jongin sibuk memijat punggungnya dan Chanyeol sibuk dengan kejadian semalam.

Oh shit.

"Well, Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kita siap-siap, kita masih berstatus mahasiswa kan? Sebentar lagi kelas bahasa loh. Aku tidak mau diberi nilai E lagi oleh si tua bau tanah itu."

Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, menyadarkan Chanyeol dan segala fikiran kotornya.

Chanyeol mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Benar juga.

.

Mereka kan masih berstatus mahasiswa.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur sekedar untuk membuat kopi dan Chanyeol yang semula hendak ke kamar mandi, menghentikkan langkahnya saat didengarnya suara Jongin dari arah dapur yang langsung membuat wajahnya memerah kembali.

.

"Setidaknya tidurkan dulu penismu bung! Jangan sampai dia menegang sampai kita ke kampus!"

.

Shit. Dasar setan Jongin.

.

.

Setelah kelas bahasa yang mengesalkan minta ampun itu (Jongin dan Chanyeol ternyata datang terlambat setengah jam. Sepanjang jalan, Jongin sibuk menggerutu tentang Chanyeol yang terlalu lama bermastrubasi di kamar mandi. "Aku kan baru pertama mencoba!", "Kenapa tidak bilang?! Aku kan bisa bantu biar cepat!", "Apa?! Aku tidak sudi penisku dipuaskan oleh laki-laki sepertimu, Kim."—yeah mereka bertengkar cukup hebat—pertengkaran tentang masturbasi yang bodoh.) Chanyeol dan Jongin memutuskan untuk ke kantin kampus sebentar.

Beberapa wanita terlihat mencuri pandang ke arah dua pemuda yang memang terkenal tampan dan mempesona itu. Jongin sesekali menebar pesonanya dengan mengedipkan matanya genit ke setiap mahasiswi yang lewat, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membalas mereka dengan tersenyum ramah dan menawan andalannya.

"Apa kau mau mencoba tidur dengan salah satu mahasiswi disini?" tanya Jongin dengan suara pelan. Tentu saja pelan, kalau keras, dia sudah bosan hidup artinya.

"Kau gila! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam!" muka Chanyeol kembali memerah. Dengan gugup, ia sedot frapuccinonya yang mengeluarkan kepulan uap dingin.

Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

.

Bocah ini, sudah melakukan seks masih saja bertingkah sok polos.

.

'PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH MAHASISWA UNIVERSITAS NASIONAL SEOUL, DIMOHON UNTUK SEGERA BERKUMPUL UNTUK PENGUMUMAN PESTA MUSIM PANAS DI RUANG AULA. TERIMAKASIH.'

.

.

Suara seseorang dari pengeras suara disambut dengan teriakkan ricuh beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dikantin. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin, mereka hanya menanggapinya tidak acuh.

"Cih malas sekali." Jongin menggerutu sambil mengaduk kopinya. Chanyeol menanggapi dengan anggukan.

Pesta musim panas?

Gila. Untuk apa musim panas yang menyebalkan begitu disambut dengan pesta tidak jelas begini?!

Chanyeol yakin, pasti pesta tahun ini tidak ada bedanya dengan tahun sebelumnya—meski tahun sebelumnya dia masih berstatus pelajar di SMA.

"Chanyeol, apa kita harus ke aula sekarang?"

Suara Jongin membuat Chanyeol langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Sudah sepi. Woah, keren sekali baru diumumkan belum ada lima menit yang lalu mereka sudah buru-buru pergi.

"Ck, yasudah. Ayo."

Kedua pemuda dengan perbedaan warna kulit itu kemudian berjalan beriringan. Sesampainya di aula, mereka disambut dengan bisik-bisik para mahasiswi yang genit dan ingin mendekati mereka.

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengambil tempat duduk agak ditengah. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas meja podium yang akan dipakai ketua BEM universitas untuk berbicara.

Oh tentu saja.

.

Setiap universitas pasti punya petinggi kan?

.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, anehnya tiap ia menoleh, setiap gadis pasti sedang senyum senyum tidak jelas ke arahnya. Dilihatnya Jongin disampingnya sedang asik mengobrol dengan Taemin tentang kompetisi menari—ah apalah itu.

'Tes.. tes'

Mahasiswa yang semula berisik didalam aula itu seketika diam ketika mendengar suara seseorang diatas podium sana sedang mencoba melakukan mic test.

Beberapa mahasiswa ada yang memperhatikan sosok didepan sana, ada yang tak acuh, dan ada yang tegang sendiri.

.

.

Well..

Chanyeol lah orang yang tegang sendiri.

.

Bagaimana tidak.

.

Sosok yang tidak jauh didepan sana itu

.

Sosok yang sedang merapihkan beberapa berkas untuk disampaikan kepada seluruh mahasiswa itu

.

Sosok itu—

.

.

.

.

"B-baekhyun?"

"Huh?"

Jongin menoleh cepat ke arah Chanyeol kemudian beralih ke arah seorang pemuda diatas podium sana yang sedang berbincang dengan kepala rektor.

"a-apa? Chanyeol jangan bilang kalau.."

"J-jongin.. dia B-baekhyun. Yang semalam tidur denganku."

.

Shit.

.

"Dia ketua BEM kita, Park Chanyeol."

.

Dan suara Jongin bagai petir disiang bolong yang menyambar pohon oak besar didepan apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

;TBC;

.

.

A/N : Chapter ini sudah lama selesai sebenarnya ugh, tapi karna aku lagi banyak masalah pribadi jadinya ketunda terus untuk post ini. Belum lagi masalah EXO ya? Duh kalian exostan yang sabar ya sayang

FFN susah banget deh diakses dari tempat aku berada! Huhuhu makanya ini post dari hape—sesuai saran anakku tersayang: kacangpolongman: {kalau ada Typo, maafkan ya!} dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk post di wordpress aku aja—aku akan post disini, sesekali.

Aku udah nyerah sama ffn soalnyaa huaaaa maaf yaa

Wp aku : realkkeh. Wordpress. Com (spasi hilangkan)

Dan ada juga yang nanya twitter aku di pm (maaf ga balas pm kamu, as i said ffn susah diakses dr daerahku ugh ) itu ( )realkkeh . ask fm aku juga ada kok, ask. Fm/ realkkeh hohoho kalau mau Tanya Tanya disitu aja yah ;3;

Hehehehe maaf jadi promosi. Yaa intinya, aku bisa fast update kalau di wp, kalau di ffn gak janji yaaah ugh maafkan akuh

Oke deh, review untuk chapter ini? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Riri here.

Well maybe I disappointed you all because I'm not update 'Double trouble' and even post this fuck blabbering.

Tapi suer deh, aku nyerah sama ffn.

Bukan karena sidernya kok, aku juga kadang jadi sider ;) tapi karena ffn susah diakses dari tempat aku.

Well, since I'm not living in Ina anymore, everything about ffn become worse.

Semua susah diakses, terakhir aku post pakai handphone masih bisa. Tapi kemarin, seharian aku log gak bisa-bisa

Aku cuma bisa log in untuk jadi pembaca, itupun juga setelah nge hack jaringan LAN disini huh

Jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf. I beg your forgiveness, sorry.

Aku putuskan untuk lanjut double trouble di wordpress aku aja (realkkeh. Wordpress. Com). Tadinya aku mau buat akun live Journal, tapi ternyata Ljn juga gak ke akses dari sini.

Terus tadinya lagi aku mau post di asianfanfics, tapi kalau post disitu seenggaknya pakai bahasa asing.

Jadi yah, intinya 'Double trouble' dipindahk tempatkan ke wordpress. Gomenasai!

Untuk yang mau tanya lebih lanjut, aku cukup aktif (lagi) di twitter sama ask. Fm kok ^^

Nama akun twitter sama askfm aku sama kayak penname aku; realkkeh.

Oke? Sekali lagi, maafkan aku yah

.

.

I really beg your forgiveness ; my reader ; my favorites ; my follower ; and my lovely reviewer : Kacangpolongman (anakku! Maaf ya!); reiasia95 ; .921025 ; exoel ; nenehcabill ; maple fujoshi2309 ; urushibara putterizme ; fuji jump910 (Maaf bae, aku gak jago buat mpreg) ; Shin yo yong (Aku juga langsung kerja hoho) ; Jihyunn ; exindira ; chanbaekssi (maaf juga ya new reviewer, pasti kamu kecewa sama aku yah ) ; Breakfast alarm ; popi margaretha ; 7D (Thanks for your support, omg I always waiting for your review and now, I beg your forgiveness. Sorry!) ; Parkshella ; sarymaryani48 ; park baekyeol ; fitry sukma 39 ; special bubble (Karena ffn susah banget diakses sayang, ini aja ke post karena hack jaringan Wlan nya dulu. Maaf ya!) ; Retha hatake septikiyo-chan (Aku gak menelantarkan ff kok, hanya memindah tempat ;) ) ; Majey janah 97 (haha karena baek bitchy banget, mukanya minta dilecehkan/apa) ; Guest ( aku lanjut di wp ya, maaf) ; L.A ; Cloudyvu (Makasih! Review kamu juga selalu aku tunggu. Maaf tapi ya, karena aku gak bisa lanjut disini lagi) ; Dewi97pcy ; and all who read this or maybe bash this.


End file.
